Back to Cairo
by Red Archery Girl
Summary: On the boat after the ceremonial duel, Ishizu and Kaiba's talk turns into something more. TWOshot.
1. Chapter 1

Normally I write about Joey and Mai, they're my favourite couple, btu Ishizu and kaiba are probably my second favourite. I love the challenge of getting them together.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

'Enjoying the view?'

Kaiba stiffened as at the familiar voice he would give millions to have thousands of miles away. He closed his eyes momentarily, almost readying himself mentally for combat, then turned to face the Egyptian woman who had come up behind him.

Ishizu joined him at the ship's railing. 'Egypt's beautiful by night, without the raging heat.' She sighed breezily and gave a one-sided smile. 'But then, you wouldn't appreciate the evening, or the heat for that matter. Doesn't it ever bother you? Being cooped up in an office for so long?'

Kaiba became even more rigid, if that was possible. At one time, as a child, the constant hours indoors of non-stop work _had_ bothered him, had nearly been his undoing. 'You work in an office too.'

Ishizu turned to him, her smile playing over her lips. 'Yes, but I don't lock myself in it 24-7. I like to walk outside during my breaks and relax in the shade when I get home.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

Ishizu looked taken aback. '_This_ is where the conversation went. Can you even have a decent conversation Kaiba? And I'm not talking only being rude to me. When was the last time you were reasonably civilised to anyone but your brother?'

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. 'Are you insulting me?'

'No, I'm merely making an observation.'

'Hmph. Then try and make it sound more like one, rather than an accusation.'

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you being so hostile? We're not duelling, and I'm not trying to offend you in any way.'

'I expect you came up here to lecture me on the past? Can't you just get it over with? Or better still, admit defeat and leave?'

Ishizu blinked and momentarily, Kaiba thought she looked hurt. Then the spark in her eyes was gone, leaving Kaiba wondering if he had imagined it. 'No, why would I? You believe me even if you don't want to admit it. I can't show you anymore proof than you've already had. You would not be the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation so young if you were not clever. So Kaiba, why are you trying to convince me you don't believe? You and I both know you do. I don't need to lecture about you past anymore. My duty's done. Now I'm free to live my life how I want it. I'm still a tomb-keeper, but our next generation won't be. It's time to put our pain and our family's blessing and curse behind us and start anew.'

'You plan on having kids?'

'What?! What kind of question is that?'

'A normal one.'

'But from you?'

Kaiba held her eyes for a moment, seeing the confusion at his sudden change in attitude in them. Then he shrugged. 'You wanted to know if I could have a civilised conversation with someone, well, I'm asking you a standard question.'

Ishizu raised her eyes heavenward, would she ever be able to figure him out? 'I think you're making fun of me, but in answer to your question, perhaps, if I meet the right guy.'

'Egyptian, proper and a firm believer in the magic of old?'

Ishizu scowled at him, and it occurred to Kaiba that this was the only time he'd ever been able to shake her with his words-he'd shaken her badly during their duel in Battle City, but that was because of his actions. Otherwise, he barely ever fazed her.

'You don't usually give me much of a reaction.' He commented.

'You usually don't tease.' She said through gritted teeth.

Kaiba found he was actually enjoying bartering with her, now that they weren't arguing over something he didn't want to admit he believed, and she wasn't exasperated at him for not seeing that the only person that didn't believe he believed all of it was himself.

'Maybe not.' Kaiba was silent for a few moments. He found himself confronted with her still irritated gaze. Kaiba blinked, he'd never really thought it odd before that her eyes were blue when-being Egyptian-they should have been brown. It suited her, though. With the light of the ship's windows he could just make out the colour still.

Ishizu found the strength in his eyes overwhelming. All of a sudden, her mouth was paper dry. _What's wrong with me? _She wondered, wrenching her eyes away. She looked instead to her hands and had the strangest feeling that if she held out one of her hands, it would be shaking. She could feel goose-bumps working their way up her spine and along her arms. Involuntarily, she shivered.

'More used to the heat than the chilly nights?' Ishizu was surprised to hear there was no trace of mockery in his voice. But not even that could make her look up.

'No.' She replied. 'It wasn't that.'

'Then what? Something on your mind?'

Ishizu realised she'd have to do some fast talking to get out of this, trouble was, she was still shaken by how much he'd moved her, and couldn't think of a legitimate excuse. She settled for; 'No, it's nothing.'

Thank heavens it wasn't in his nature to pry into personal affairs.

They were silent for awhile, before figured he'd probably spent more time with her than was good for both of them. Accidentally, while turning to go, he brushed his hand across hers. Kaiba was amazed at the sensations that ran up through his arm, and the way Ishizu jerked her hand away like his was on fire.

That settled his mind. 'I'd better go in.' He said, not wanting to voice the rest of his thoughts, which ran along the lines of: _before I do something I'll regret, like..._ He cut his thoughts off abruptly there. Turning quickly, he left her there on the top deck of the boat that was carrying them back to Cairo.

'Seto...' her voice made him slow. 'Wait.'

Against his better judgment, he stopped and turned, and Ishizu, who had started after him, didn't have enough warning, and collided with him. Kaiba grabbed her arms to stop her from falling and found himself in a very awkward position; with Ishizu pressed up against him and him holding her tightly.

'Seto...' Her voice was breathless, and she tried to pull away.

Kaiba hadn't missed her use of his first name. But he didn't reply, not trusting himself to keep the magnitude of his emotion out of his voice.

'Let me go.' She said quietly.

'Why?' He surprised them both with his question.

Ishizu blinked at him. She had no answer, especially not when he bent a bit more forward to see her expression better. Ishizu found it hard to swallow as his eyes searched hers and she felt his breath on her face. She started to shake; she'd _never_ experienced feelings like these before.

Kaiba felt her trembling, abruptly. His first thought was to let her go. His second was to warm her. He dismissed the second as complete nonsense but couldn't bring himself to follow through with the first.

'You're cold.' He spoke again finally.

Ishizu jerked when she heard the husky note in his voice. 'Not really...' she tried to look away. Her heart was doing somersaults and she wasn't sure she wanted to admit to herself why. 'Please, let me go.'

Kaiba finally-and both of them felt his reluctance to release her-let her go. Ishizu skirted quickly around him and headed for the safety of her room.

Kaiba watched her go, his heart still thumping irregularly. He suddenly realised he had to know something, even if she shoved him away. After tonight, it was unlikely he would ever get another chance. Kaiba reached out to pull her back.

Ishizu started as Kaiba's arm slipped around her waist and drew her back against him. 'What?' She snapped; more angry at herself than him for these feelings that were starting to make her feel heady.

'Why are you so nervous?' Ishizu could have sworn his voice held even some amusement in it.

'I'm not.' She scowled.

'Liar.'

Ishizu pursed her lips, she couldn't deny it, and she certainly wasn't going to admit it. Kaiba moved his head closer to hers. 'You don't scare me, Seto Kaiba.'

'Is that a challenge?'

'No.'

'Then what was it?' Ishizu's breath lodged in her throat as he moved his face closer to hers again.

'Let me go Seto, please.' Kaiba heard the real note of fright in her voice and realised that Ishizu was as shaken up by this sudden turn of events as he was. Kaiba released her.

'I'm sor-'

'Don't.'

'Don't what?' Kaiba frowned.

'Don't apologise.' She swallowed. 'I'm scared Seto but I don't want you to be sorry for what you just did.'

'I'm not.'

Ishizu looked away. 'Good.' Forcing her feet to walk, she began to move away.

'We'll always wonder, you know.'

Ishizu spun 'round, he'd read her mind.

'Kaiba looked her straight in the eye. 'We'll always wonder if this is something. I'll probably learn to live with it, I always seem to learn to live with things, but can you?'

Ishizu straightened and met his gaze challengingly. 'Are you sure you can live with it?' Slowly she approached him again. 'Answer me truthfully Seto.'

Kaiba swallowed and looked away. 'No,' he said softly. 'I'm not sure.'

Ishizu was right in front of him by this point in time. 'Seto...?'

Kaiba looked back up at her, then all of a sudden lent forward to catch her lips with his.

Ishizu drew a sharp breath, then leaned into him as Kaiba slid his arms around her waist to pull her to him. Her hands came up behind his head and he deepened the kiss. Moments flew by, but after a time, Kaiba thought he should probably pull back and let her make her own choice.

She did. As his lips left hers, she looked up to meet his eyes. 'No.' She whispered, then pulled his head back to hers.

* * *

What do you guys think?

Review and tell me. If there's enough demand, I might make this two chapters instead of one.


	2. Chapter 2

No. you're not dreaming; I finally updated!!

I was planning on just a one-shot, but thought it should have a sequel, so because of the demand, I finally got around to writing this one.

The reason it took me so long was because I didn't have a clue how to play the second chapter, I finally decided a chapter picking up where the first one left off was not gonna work for me, so then I got the idea for this one. It's set a year after the first one, in Domino.

A big thank you to all my reviewers; it's because of you this chappie got written.

* * *

She honestly didn't know why she had volunteered to take the latest display of Tutankhamen's dynasty to Domino. It wasn't for visiting purposes; Tea was dancing in New York and Tristan was working elsewhere in the country. Joey was off competing in a series of tournament, Serenity was home in Tokyo, Duke was in San Francisco, Yugi she'd left back in Egypt studying archaeology-he would have come with her if it would have been an exhibit from Atem's dynasty- and Mai was travelling with Joey. Her brothers were in Egypt, so why on earth had she come? Tutankhamen wasn't her usual area of work, but she had taken on the exhibit anyway.

There was an easy answer to that question-she just was having trouble admitting it to herself. It had been a year almost to the day since she'd last seen Kaiba. She didn't know why she still thought of him often, even dreamed of him sometimes. All they had between them was many arguments and a kiss. The latter which she could never quite forget.

So here she was, trying desperately to deny her reasons for being so far from Egypt, and struggling over the last bits of paperwork for the transport costs while she tried to keep her eyes-that were heavy from jetlag-open long enough to finish her work, grab some dinner, and get back to her hotel before she keeled over. Somehow she didn't think she was going to succeed with any of those.

'Ishizu, there's a man who insists on seeing you.' The sound of her long-time secretary's voice over the intercom made her jump.

_Could he have found out I'm here that quickly? No, don't be ridiculous, it won't be him._ 'Who is it? I'm just finishing up here; can he wait for a few minutes, or preferably until tomorrow?'

Her secretary chuckled; she was as tired as Ishizu. 'I don't think he's going to wait. He says his name's Seto Kaiba.'

Ishizu's hand tightened dangerously around her pen. Slowly she took a deep breath. 'Send him up.' Once she had an ascent, she put down her pen and pushed away from the desk. Rubbing her eyes slowly, Ishizu tried to get her emotions into a coherent form. It still hadn't worked by the time the door opened without a knock.

'Good evening Kaiba. Still as polite as ever.'

'I was under the distinct impression you never thought me polite.' She got an uncomfortable jolt from hearing his voice again. She thought it was incredible how a single kiss could completely reroute her emotions, his voice alone had never had that same effect on her before-at least, she was pretty sure it hadn't.

Slowly swivelling 'round in her chair, Ishizu studied him. He hadn't changed at all. Levering herself to her feet because she felt at a disadvantage sitting down, Ishizu fixed her gaze on his and gave a small smile. 'I'm flattered by this visit. I only landed yesterday.'

'I wanted to give you time to set up the exhibits and get some sleep.'

Her eyebrows shot up. 'How kind.' She paused. 'You knew I was coming.'

'Of course; you couldn't avoid Domino with exhibits forever.'

She opened her mouth to deny it, then slowly snapped it shut; that was exactly what she had been doing. While trying to think of a reply, her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. Ishizu blushed scarlet while Kaiba raised an eyebrow. 'I take it you haven't had dinner yet?' Still blushing, Ishizu shook her head.

'Come with me.' He took her elbow.

'What are you-'

'We're going to get something to eat, and while we're at it, we can talk.'

Ishizu began to protest, then gave up; she wouldn't say no to a good meal right now. She needed to have her wits about her for a conversation with Kaiba, and it would do no good if she was light-headed like she was now. She became curious despite herself as he led her out to his limo. 'I've never actually been in one of these,' she admitted as she climbed in.

'No?' His eyebrows shot up. 'Well, we'll have to take you on a tour after dinner.'

'It's not anywhere fancy is it? I'm hardly dressed for it.'

'Don't worry; we're going to an Italian cafe by the wharf.'

'A personal favourite? I can't see you sitting in a cafe willingly.' She smiled at him.

'Not normally, but I can make an exception now. And Mokuba swears by the place.' He gave his driver directions, then sat back for the ride.

'How is Mokuba? He's what, twelve now?'

'Yes, almost thirteen in fact; next month. He's fine. He started high school at the beginning of the year and is enjoying it so far. I was worried at first, with him having no family but me, but he fitted in just fine. He's got a good group of friends and developed a crush on the Hawkins girl when she was here the time before last.'

'Rebecca?' Ishizu smiled. 'I got the impression the feeling's mutual.'

'Mm...' Kaiba suddenly realised what he'd said. 'I'm sorry; it's not like me to talk so openly to someone.' He cleared his throat.

Ishizu smiled. 'You don't have to be sorry. This isn't a business associate you're talking to Kaiba, this is me. It won't hurt you to loosen up once in awhile.'

Kaiba frowned; he wondered if she knew just how much of his loose tongue was because of her. For some reason, she made him feel...normal. Like a man who didn't have to worry about a billion dollar company but rather, could concentrate on taking out his girlfriend. _Where did that come from?_ Kaiba pulled his thoughts up abruptly. _I'm with her for five minutes after a year of never even hearing from her and already I'm much more relaxed than I have been in months. What is it about her that makes her so damn easy to talk to?_ He studied the Egyptian woman who was looking at him curiously but couldn't for the life of him figure out the answer. All in all, he was glad when his driver pulled up outside the cafe.

Ishizu let Kaiba ask get the table, since it always seemed he liked to order people around so much. She sat down at the two-person outside table and accepted the menu from the waitress with a smile. When she left, Ishizu put the menu down and looked over at Kaiba. 'So, how have you been?'

'Busy, same as usual. You?'

Ishizu ran her hand slowly over the leather menu cover, keeping her eyes on it so she wouldn't be disconcerted by his. 'I've just come off a three week holiday. Marik and Odion took me to Greece and Italy, though Marik kept bemoaning the fact I couldn't stay away from the museums. I _think_ it was half-hearted. Pompeii was my favourite, I think, though Athens and Rome came pretty close.'

'You never went there before? Being as involved with history as you are, I would have thought you would have visited what are hailed as the civilisations that made the classical era. Which Egypt played a part in.'

'No, I was too busy trying to stop my brother-finding him was often an issue so I did travel, but never to Greece or Italy. I'm impressed though Kaiba, you do know something of the past.'

'Compliments of school.'

Ishizu hid a grin. 'Did you hate history class?'

Kaiba frowned at her, then sighed. 'To be honest, I enjoyed it, but I gave it up when I was sixteen for subjects that were more suited for running a business. I was taught to dwell in the now, not the past. And to always look to the future as a chance to make improvements. It actually wasn't long after I gave up that class that I took over Kaibacorp.'

'Yes,' Ishizu gave him a half smile. 'I remember reading about that in the newspapers. Needless to say it gave the world a shock.'

Kaiba shrugged. 'I did what I had to.'

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. 'I was under the impression you did it because you wanted control of Kaibacorp.'

He scowled. 'That was one reason...Mokuba was another.'

'Oh...yes, I can believe that. Not that most people would know that.'

Kaiba's scowl depend, and for the second time that evening, he had to reign in his tongue, something he'd never had to bother doing in years-because no-one but Mokuba could get close to him anymore. 'Why are you so gods cursed easy to talk to?'

Ishizu blinked. 'I am? I know not everyone would say that. You know, it's not a crime to open up.' When Kaiba didn't reply, she shrugged, 'Suit yourself.' And turned to studying the menu. They were silent until the waitress had collected their orders for drinks and food and left again.

'So why did you come to see me the day after I landed in Domino? And how did you know I was coming in the first place? Did you have tabs kept on me?' She jested. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and Ishizu's mind did a double-take. '_Did _you?'

He sighed heavily and sat back. This was gonna hurt his pride some, but she was too clever not to guess the answer if he kept silent, and for some odd reason, he didn't want to lie to her. 'Yeah I did.'

Ishizu could feel her cheeks heating up. Glad for the dim light, she look down and away out to sea. 'But...why? And why come to see me?' She glanced up at him again and found Kaiba looking at her very oddly. 'Kaiba?'

He drummed his fingers on the table. Finally, he said, 'We left things unfinished the last time we saw eachother.'

Ishizu bit her lip. She remembered. She'd left after his kiss and the next day she'd waved goodbye as Kaiba took Mokuba back to Domino in the blue-eyes white dragon jet, trying not to give him too much of a thought, and certainly not letting him see the confusion in her eyes. 'Maybe we did, but I don't remember you trying to make any amends the next day.'

'What did you want me to do? You left without a word.' He scowled, 'You wanted me to decipher what you were feeling? In case you haven't noticed, conversation isn't my strongest point.'

'No!' She blushed at her forceful reply._ Keep this up and he'll start thinking you care._ Ishizu ignored her head. 'I didn't want you to read my feelings. But...you left me confused, to say the least.'

'Why?'

She blushed again, and tried to read the expression on his face. 'In case _you_ haven't noticed, I've never had anyone I've been attracted to in the past. For one, I never looked and two,' she shrugged, 'there just wasn't anyone.'

'Attracted to?' Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

_Poor choice of words Ishizu,_ she told herself. She was thankful their dinners arrived right then.

'Ishizu.' Ishizu was too embarrassed to look up; she played with her pasta instead. 'What were you getting at?'

_It's all or nothing now. You came to Domino to see him; to tell him-now it's time to face the music._ 'I was attracted to you Kaiba, don't ask me why. I know girls who see a young, handsome and rich CEO would be, but they don't know how cold you can be; I do, and yet...' She trailed off. Blushing, Ishizu began to eat in order to do something with her hands.

Kaiba frowned as he turned things over in his head; he ate his meal slowly, occasionally looking up at Ishizu. Disconcerted, she didn't say anything else and both finished their meal in silence. Kaiba got up to pay and Ishizu buried her face in her hands after the waitress had taken their plated away. _I want to be back in Egypt; I'm so confused, remind me why I came?_ She looked up as Kaiba came back through the door and her heart jumped up into her throat. _Oh yes, I remember..._

'Come on, let's go.' Kaiba picked up his trench coat-he had taken it off before dinner-and tugged it back on, then started out along the parade by the docks.

Ishizu crossed her arms with a scowl. 'It is polite to wait and also to ask what I want.'

He turned back. 'Well, I want to talk to you, so what you want will just have to wait.' Her scowl deepened at his arrogance. 'And you wouldn't have come in the first place if I waited for you.'

Ishizu found herself blushing again. Kaiba saw it, and his face changed from arrogance to uncertainty. 'I would have Kaiba.' With a sigh and a thought to how sane she was at the moment, she walked over to him. 'So, what did you want to talk to me about? I think we covered all bases at the restaurant, and we also found out there's a point neither of us want to cross.'

'Then I'll make us cross it.' Ishizu's brows snapped together. 'Because I didn't wait for a year for you so we both could dance around our last meeting.' She didn't get a chance to reply; he jerked her against him and brought his mouth roughly down on hers.

She shook; she could feel it. But she couldn't figure out where her trembling left off and his began. She tried to form a coherent thought, or summon the strength to push away; she could do neither. Once they had wondered what would happen and both had got more than they'd bargained for.

'Seto...' Ishizu finally managed. He cut her breathless sigh off. She moaned deep in her throat and leaned against him in order to support her shaking legs.

'Come home with me.' He said as he pulled away abruptly.

She blinked at him. 'And what? Leave tomorrow or at the end of my stay and never see you again? Or Stay with you? Leave Egypt?'

Kaiba stoked her face, there was a tenderness in it she'd never seen before, and it frightened her. 'The latter.'

'Why?' Ishizu's voice came out harsher than she'd meant it. 'Give me one reason.'

He looked at her for so long; she thought he wasn't going to answer. Finally, he said, and she almost could feel the ice around his heart shatter, 'because, I don't know how, but you made me fall in love with you.'

She pulled back from him and saw the hurt in his eyes. Slowly she smiled, and the smile became a grin that she was sure would split her face in half. She stepped back into his arms. 'I thought you'd never say it. Of course I'll stay with you.' She smirked up at him, 'I would have come with you tonight anyway, even if you hadn't given me a reason.'

'I figured, but you wouldn't have stayed with me.' He paused. 'Why do you want to stay?' He had to hear her say it; just liked she'd had to hear it from him.

'Because I've fallen in love with you. It was never just one-sided.'

She saw him smile. 'Good.' She didn't even have time to squeak as his mouth closed over hers again.

* * *

She did go home with him. And she stayed with him. Granted, it wasn't the end of their fights, but as Mokuba told them; they fought to vent any pent-up emotions, and both of them enjoyed it and rarely ever truly meant it. Two years after that night, Ishizu married him. Both still worked, but eased off once the first lot of their three kids came along; twin girls, then a boy. The three had adoring parents and smitten uncles. Marik and Odion often visited, usually with a new exhibit for the museum Ishizu was now the director of. Kaiba finally mellowed a great deal-though mostly in personal life. And Ishizu gave her family light instead of dark as their heritage.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait. If it had been shorter, I would have had it up a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't want to leave anything out.

Well, tell me what you thought; REVIEW!!!


End file.
